


The Empress (webtoon phantom paradise fanfic)

by Civweebx



Category: Phantom Paradise (Web comic)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Eventual Romance, Fluff and Angst, Mystery, bit of slow burn, not good with tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26369155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Civweebx/pseuds/Civweebx
Summary: Phantom paradise..a paradise to escape  from eternal torture and fires of purgatory ... well...a ''paradise'' ruled by the tyrannical empress Madonna.Women have all the power and men are powerless  slaves for their pleasure.Li Jing is the crown princess,with a kind heart, who despises her mother and can't wait for her time to be empress.Her life will change forever when she meets a certain concubine trying to rise up in the ranks for his own agenda.
Relationships: Hayate Shizuki/original charcater, hayate/original female character
Kudos: 1





	1. A Strange Dream and A Chance Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fanfic based on the webtoon Phantom Paradise by Rurisen. The characters, setting, and all images belong to the author. All the boys and the main character will be age up and be of legal age.(so like 18 to 19 etc). All I own is the oc and the slight changes to the story that I had made. This is my first fanfic so I hope you enjoy.

It was all dark. Like she was in some sort of void. In the distance, she could see a pale woman in a simple white gown. Her long black hair almost blended in with their surroundings if it weren't for the soft lavender glow from the silk around her. She reached out to her. Tears welling up in the corner of her eyes.

''Shen yue ye...''

Li Jing tried to move closer to her but she remained planted to where she stood. Only to be a bystander. She watched as Shen yue ye lowers herself to sit at the foot of a skeleton. Then, she precedes to caresses its cheek gingerly. The action confuses Li Jing. Shen yue ye's face was turned away from her so she couldn't see the look on her face. Then she watches the lavender glow around Shen yue's body leave her body and surround the skeleton. Skin starts to appear on the skeleton as the Shen yue's skin begins to wrinkle and sink in like she was being drained. Li Jing becomes panicked. What's going on?

''Shen yue...stop!''

Her words held no affect on her. Shen yue appears to mumble something to the newly formed person but Li Jing couldn't hear. The Shen yue turns to her. Her face was sunken in and decerped like the rest of her body. Her amethyst eyes were dull. A smile slowly spreads on her face. A tear streams the side of Li Jing's cheek. Li tries harder to reach her but her attempt is in vain.

''Shen yue ...''

...........princess.......princess!.....princess!!....PRINCESS!!

Li Jing sits up quickly, panting. Her breath is shaky. She places a hand on her chest to steady her breathing. A white hair drifts to her face. She glances up. Her bed was surrounded by silk tarps. She can see the outline of a woman on the other side. 

''Princess...are you alright?''

She recognizes the concern voice. It belongs to, Madam Zhang. Li places the white strand behind her ear, taking a deep breath. ''I'm alright'',she says, as her breathing settles,''I just had ... a nightmare.'' ''Alright'', Zhang says, not sounding to convinced but continues on,''well, its time to start the day and begin your duties.'' Li Jing raises a hand in a two finger point, a blue glow surrounds her. Blue outlined symbols litter the interior of the silk tarps. She's deactivating a spell she had modified for canopy bed. It generates a protective barrier she modify to also cancel out noise for her privacy. The tarps open to revealed Madam Zhang holding a gold tray of her breakfast. She wore her typical serious, uptight expression though Li could see concern in her eyes. Li puts on the brightest smile she could muster.

''Good morning, Zhe Zhe!!''

Madam Zhang groans at the nickname, rolling her eyes. ''I thought I told you to never call me such a childish nickname'', she reprimands. Li Jing giggles in response. She places the tray on Li Jing's lap. Li stuffs her face immediately hoping to dissuade Zhang from inquiring more. Zhang glances at her and opens her mouth slightly as if she was about to speak but closes it, deciding not to. Thank goodness. Zhang goes over her schedule for today . When Li Jing finishes, Zhang leaves with her food swiftly. As soon as she leaves, Li puts up her two finger point. A familiar blue light surrounds her again. A tile in the floor begins to glow as well. The tile lifts up, revealing a jewelry box inside the hidden hole. Inside was a beaded talisman with the ying and yang symbol with a cross at the end. It appeared to be good and in one piece. She lets out a sigh of relief, her shoulders relax. The talisman was given to her by Shen Yue Ye to as a parting gift as she left for battle. A very, very long battle as that was the last day she had seen her around the palace. Her gut is filled with worry as she thinks back to her dream.

What could it mean? Shen yue's decerped face was burned in her mind. Though her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden knock at her door. It's followed by the voice of a female attendant here to dress her. Li closes the box, putting it back in the hidden compartment.

''Come in.''

The day continued on as the usual. Meetings with different court officials and emissaries. To help build relations with their future empress. Diffuse arguments among noblewomen. Working on treaties. Li Jing was on a walk to her next meeting trailed by her guards. She was going for a fitting for the upcoming banquet. The event would celebrate another victory for the empire. Her thoughts were occupied by her tasks for today. Though images from the dream kept coming back to her. It always seemed to linger after a thought. She shook her head. Now's, not the time to worry about that.

''Looks like the freshmen concubine boys are already starting their morning training up ahead.''

Li Jing looks in the distance to see a line up of young men in their concubine cloths the majority colored white with a red sash. They look like they are being lectured by an eunuch. Her heart sunk as she drew closer. She could make the outline of guards carrying a corpse as they drew close on their way to destroy it. Most likely he spoke out against being a concubine. She felt guilty looking at them. Young men who were forced to give up their bodies to satisfy the monstrous lust of Empress Madonna. Her mother. Or face horror as comfort men to generals.  
She shook her head, steeling her heart. Keep yourself together. Once you're empress, you'll change everything. Just like you promised.

''Wow. They're so gorgeous, aren't they? The empress is so lucky.''

''When I'm a court official. I'll have 150 concubines!!''

Li Jing sighed. To think it was young girls saying this. When she was little, she was only interested in books and to learn as much as she can to better herself. She glowers. Ugh, I sound like an old woman. Young girls tend to sneak over to watch and oogle over the new year's concubines. Li Jing alerted her guards to their presence to shoe them away.

''Hold! Here Comes Consort Ying And Consort Ling!!''

Her blood ran cold. The children ran away as soon the eunuch spoke their names. Li wish she could run with them. Crown Consort Ying and Ling. The empress' favorite twin concubines brothers. Known not only for their fatal beauty but also their ruthlessness towards anyone who fails to impress them at first sight. Or anyone who they see as a threat. She didn't mind Ling. He was pleasant enough. A true glutton for food especially sweets. They had even shared some nice moments together. Ying, on the other hand...was a complete different story. Saying she loathed him would be a huge understatement. A piece of a memory follows into her mind. A very unpleasant one. She felt sick. She straightens and continues walking. A bit faster, this time. The path was one way so to get to her next meeting ,she'd have to walk past them. Though she kept glancing at the scene that was occurring.

Ying was inspecting them, looking for a threat to his power. He doesn't seem too concern and is even insulting them. Though he gets angry noticing no people from his clan were in the line up. The roster was made up mostly from the emperor and consort lee's clan , along with some outsiders. Then his eyes land on someone pointed out by Ling. Li Jing follows his eyeline to who he's looking at. Her eyes widen and she abruptly stops in place.That boy... Pale skin. Long ebony hair darker than a night sky. Deep amethyst eyes. No way... Her guards are right at her side, questioning her sudden stop. She makes up some half baked excuse of looking at the scenery. ''I have never really noticed how lovely the flowers are this time of day'',she spoke, giving them a bright smile'', It wouldn't be too bad to briefly stop to enjoy them.'' Her guards were taken a back by her response, knowing her enough and her work orientated life style.

''Are you sure princess'', one of the guards questioned. She nods, looking over the flowers as if she were inspecting them. She casually pulls long white locks of her hair over her shoulders, blocking the view of her eyes from the guards. Then she slowly shifts her gaze back to the boy. He wearing a very grumpy expression on his face. Then he turns to her. Probably feeling her eyes on him. Their eyes lock. His angry expression transforms into slight confusion by her gaze on him. She was now in some sort of stare down with him. Though the stared down is interrupted as an approaching figure draws their attention.

It was Javert who had stepped in, in attempt to appease Ying's wrath away from the freshmen. Javert was a kind soul, always looking out for others. He was one of her few trusted confidants. Unfortunately his step in had only angered Ying more, when he was informed, he was a gift from the emperor. Then he demands him to strip and go on all fours so Ying could walk him as a dog. Li clenches her fists. Anger seeping into the fear. Her legs begin to move on their own as she makes her way to them. Her guards call out to her.

''Princess!''

The call draws everyone's attention to her, including the crown consorts. Ying's eyes land on her and she freezes. Hesitation grips her as fear seeps back in. She probably looks akin to deer in headlights. He smirks. She inwardly grimaces, attempting to put up some sort of front. The young concubines were taken aback by her. Then Eunuch En slaps the concubines with his shusher to put them at attention.

''Freshmen concubines, kneel before the crown princess, Princess Li Jing.''

They all kneel accordingly including the crown consorts and Javert. ''All Hail, Crown Princess Li Jing. May our blessings and peace be with you'', they all chanted. Li Jing straightens up and lifts her chin up in a regal posture. Then she puts on brightest smile that could even melt the coldest of hearts. Even the raven haired boy look taken aback, a slight pink colors his cheeks. Ying's unwavering smirk ,however, causes her smile to falter slightly. Ying, walks up to her, followed by his brother. They bow again, greeting her.

''It's quite wonderful to see you, dear princess. Tell me, what brings you here ?''

Ying asked. He spares a condescending glance at the freshmen being the one to talk to her. ''I was on my way for a fitting for the upcoming celebration'', she says. ''I should actually get a move on. It be rude of me to be late.'' ''I don't think the fitter would mind. Anyone with your loveliness would be a pleasure to meet, no matter how much time wasted'', he compliments. His eyes scanned her, roaming her form. Li resisted the urge to gag. Then she notices out of the corner of her eye, the raven haired boy flick a pebble toward Tuan Tuan. The pebble breaks, his little adornment on his forehead, known as his'' Thorn of Glory.'' The cat goes ballistic scratching up the clothes of servants that were tending to him and even scratches up Ying's robes. Li covers her mouth with her hand to hide a growing smile, feigning a cough.

''Which one of you idiots mistreated my Tuan Tuan?''

The servants both scrambled into bows, begging for mercy. ''Poor, Tuan Tuan. You should get the poor thing taken care of immediately'', Li suggests, innocently, ''It be best you to leave now to recuperate yourself and be able to arrive at the banquet before her majesty's arrival. '' Euncuh En joins in, convincing him not to continue wasting his time there. He leaves with his brother, though not, without sparing one last glance at Li's way. She inwardly shudders. Javert sends a grateful smile to both the Eunuch and Li Jing. She smiles back at him, glad to help in some way.

''Princess, we must continue, you're already wasted a lot of time here.''

Li Jing nods at her guard, walking away in the other direction. Not before, glancing one last time at the boy. To find the boy was already looking at her. He blushes from being caught, turning away from her quickly. She found the action cute, bringing a small smile to her lips. Li Jing,added a mental note to find Ji Ruqian after the banquet, to discuss everything.

If he is truly who she thinks he is, she's going to protect him no matter what.  
~


	2. The Banquet and the Assassin

~  
There came a knock at the door as the servants had finished putting on the final touches of her outfit. Part of hair pulled into a bun with a small gold crown holding it in place, the rest of hair was left loose draped over her shoulders. Her make up and robes were made up of some golds and blues. A dark blue flower design lined the ends of her robes. She thanks them and they bow and turn about to take their leave. As they open the door, they bow as Madam Zhang and Ji-Ruqian enter and take their leave. Li Jing was surprised to see Ji-Ruqian with her and that she was dressed up. She bows in greeting.

''Teacher! What brings you here and why are dressed up?''

''I'll be attending tonight's royal banquet and I thought I'd escort you there.''

''Truly'', Li questions and Ji-Ruqian nods. She had always been absent from the imperial banquet, prefering solitude than the nonsense that would occur. Annoying bickering among dieties and court officials. Li Jing had honestly wished she could've join her but sitting through debates came with the territory of being crown princess. They had began their walk to the carrier station manned by servants.

''What had made you change your mind?''

''You could thank your mother. She had specifically asked for my presence for tonight's banquet.''  
The statement worried her. What could she want? What was she planning? The empress was a conieving woman and should never be crossed. You'd rather be dead than face any of her punishments. Li could attest to that. She shudders slightly. She does her best to shut out another seeping memory. She's startled by a hand on her shoulder. It belonged to Ji-Ruqian. She gives her a firm, reassuring smile.  
''No need to worry. As a first court diety, I'll be able to handle whatever her majesty may throw my way.''  
She reluctantly releases the breath she was holding. Li smiles back at her in kind. They finally reach the carrier station and Madam Zhang help her step in. Ji-Ruqian gives her one last smile before the curtain closes. Then the princess was off, carried by servants. Li Jing straightens her shoulders, taking in a deep breath. It'll be fine..it'll be fine..She repeats to herself. She releases it, relaxing a little. Though she remains in proper posture, clasping her hands together. She stares ahead at the curtain in front of her. Her eyes following the shadows dancing across it as they moved pass lanterns that lighted the pathway.  
Her mind begins to wander back to what could be her majesty's agenda behind inviting Ji-Ruqian which she quickly brushes the thought away. She needed to focus on how she will act for the banquet. Playing out possible scenarios in her head and see what best be done accordingly. She sometimes like to daydream about the best things to happen. She makes this increible speech that wows everyone. Then they make her empress on the spot with her majesty being okay with it due to being so moved by her words. It was a completely silly, an utterly ridiculous thought. Yes. She knew that. But it was nice to dwell on the delusion from time to time. 

Becoming empress would not be an easy feet. Nothing like her delusion. But she was ready for it. She had to be. For her. Then her mind drifts once again to the dream. Her heart becomes heavy with worry for her dear one. It doesn't anything mean anything. It can't mean anything. It was just a nightmare. Though her heart told her other wise. Getting ready for the banquet didn't give her the chance to talk with Ji-Ruqian in private. Then that boy came into mind. He was a mirror image to Shen yue. Even sharing the same grumpy face. Li chuckles to herself. He must have been the son she had talked about having in the living world. When Li was little she was curious about the living world, inquring Shen yue and Ji-Ruqian about their past lives . It lead to Ji-Ruqian telling her some stories about her life when she was alive. They were fun little stories of trivial matter, mostly about her childhood. Shen yue was more hesitant to talk about her past. Little Li had to even beg her on couple occasions to get something out of her. That's when she found out she had a son. Though Shen never went into the specifics. She had died protecting him so she never got the chance to spend time with him. It was reasonable to assume that was the reason she barely talked about her past life but Li felt there was more to it. Shen hardly talked about the boy's father. A look of scorn left in her eyes as she reminisced. It prompted Li not to question her further about it.

Li couldn't possibly imagine what her reaction would be when she meets him. The son she had died to protect had died assumably young and for whatever reason didn't make it to heaven.  
~

Finally, they come to a stop.

''All Shall Kneel!!'', a servant calls out, announcing her entrance,'' For the arrival of Crown Princess Li Jing.'' She waits for the carrier to set down so she can walk out and make her entrance. The eunuch is about to move a curtain aside when she feels it. It subtle but she could feel it. She senses this bloodlust. Then a shout erupts. 

'' There's someone on the roof!!''

It's followed by what sounded like a crackle from magic. Lightning strikes in front of her carrier, knocking it to the ground. She falls to her side with a grunt.

''IT'S AN ASSASSIN!!''

''PROTECT THE PRINCESS!!!''

Another strike is aimed at the carriage but blocked by a buddha enchantment. It was Ji-Ruqian. She jumped right into it, trying to reach Li. The other deities jumped in along side with an envy fervor. Oh no, you don't. I'll be the first one to save the princess. All the shouting and clashes of magic are followed by the enchanting melody of a Gu Qin. Li crawls out of the carrier, to witness the sight. She finds the dieties busy fighting multiple attackers, each one on one. Who strangely all look alike. Not just clothing wise.

''How could have so many sneak in undetected?''

''Wouldn't you like to know~''

The voice had come from behind her. Her eyes wide. She turns to see one of the attackers rush at her. She quickly puts ups a barrier spell but to her surprise , her spell is suddenly disrupted by the sound of the Gu Qin. The opening allows him to strike her, knocking her back. She lands on her knees and hands, and gets up again to summon another spell but he was too close for her to start. 

Then splaat!!

'' Ji-Ruqian!!''

She had come in at the last second getting a strike on the assassin causing him to bleed from his shoulder. Though he didn't seemed to faze, simply touching the wound. ''Stay back ,your highness'', Ji-Ruqian says, her eyes remained on the attacker. Li Jing glowers at the statement. She was quite rusty. It's been while since she trained due to all her focus on essminary work and princess duties thanks to her majesty's prompting. She wouldn't say she was completely useless. She just needed a sword.  
''An assassination attempt on the princess' life in the forbidden palace? How foolish! You will regret going against her majesty's most loyal guardians.''

''I'm the foolish one'', he questions, chuckling,'' May I ask, why are you such a loyal dog for an empress who does nothing but betray your loyalty?'' He takes out documents, tossing them at Ji-Ruqian. "I had gotten them from an imperial spy'', he explains, ''this will probably open both of your eyes.'' Li Jing and Ji-Ruqian examine the documents, while the assassin continues to explain. Her majesty had sent secret orders for Shen's death to the frontlines. No...no...''You're lying'', Li said, it came out as a harsh whisper. "Don't believe me? Read the second document'', he continues,'' it confirms her death.'' And he was right. The document confirmed her death even to the time and place. It also contained a list of this year's concubines, where she spots a familiar raven haired boy. 

Then the dream comes back to her, hitting her hard. Tears prick the corners of her eyes. All the pieces settling into place in her mind. She started to tune him out, too wrapped up in her thoughts. Though not without catching one last thing, ''... had given this boy the yang part of her soul before her second death...'' She really did die. Li had a feeling that her majesty would have tried something but hoped it would never end up like this... and why now? It was no secret that the empress had disdain for Shen yue. She was powerful, taking whole armies on her own and her personality winning her favor among many. But the empress had her obedient under her thumb....why get rid of such a formidable force? ..Or maybe..... it was petty revenge from that time ago? She clenched her fists hard , her fingers burying into her palms. Her face contorted into pure rage.

''Now that's the reaction I wanted. Maybe now you'll be more cooperative.''

Ji- Ruqian slams the booklet close, placing a firm hand on Li's shoulder. ''Li....this is ridiculous! Compose yourself, he is only trying to get under your skin'', Ji-Ruqian chides her, turning back to the assassin, ''A coward who hides behind a mask does not deserve to talk about truth.'' He chuckles. ''How ever right you are. You deserve to know what's behind the mask for the sake of our cooperation,'' he says, removing his mask,'' I hereby give you ....my upmost sincerity.'' He revealed himself to be a handsome man with gold eyes.

''...then what is your intention of this cooperation?'' 

Li asked him after calming down. ''Well, dear princess that is something I can't disclose yet until we are all in agreement'', he explains, looking at Ji- Ruqian. ''We don't know your true motive so how do you expect us to be cooperative'', she questions. He smirks and begins to approach her prompting Li to try to stand in front of her but Ji- Ruqian blocks her with her arm. When he's in good distance, he grabs a piece of her hair between his fingers taking her and Li a back. ''Because I have the ying part of her soul.'' With a snap of his fingers, he, along with his look alikes disappear.

~  
''I'm so sorry, Li...''

She didn't respond. Madam Zhang stared at her sulking figure through the curtains of the canopy bed. Her hand raises slightly toward her direction but she quickly retracts it. ''Please get some rest'', Zhang says ,bowing and taking her leave. Ji-Ruqian was waiting for her as she exits the room, closing the door behind her. They walk off, discussing the previous events and new knowledge.

Li still hadn't moved when she left. Tears spilling of her cheeks falling to her bed.... Shen yue's wrinkled and decerped face played over and over and over and..over..in her mind. Was there anything she could have done? Gone out her way to spend more time with her majesty? After a certain incident, Shen yue and Li weren't allowed to spend time with each other due to her majesty's jealousy. Li had made it her mission to stay away from Shen yue for the rest of her life for own protection. Which was for nothing!  
She had her jewelry box in her hands, staring down at the taoist charm that laid there. She had to leave the box on her writing desk when Li was out since she avoided her. I'm sorry...Shen yue...I'm sorry... Her mind goes through memories of the times they spent together. Playing games in the garden. Sparring matches. One of her tears falls from her cheek, landing on it. 

Then the charm begins to glow faintly. Wha? Li brushes the tear away with her thumb. It continues to flicker on and off gently. She senses a familiar magic from it belonging to Shen yue. Why does this charm have some of her mana in it? She stands up, wanting to go over to her desk to better observe it. It begins to glow brighter as she heads in that direction. She pauses, inspecting it curiously. She begins to move around her room causing the charm to glow either brighter and dimmer depending where she was. Shen yue must have left her clue..but for what? Did she know all along? She glance back down at the charm in her palm, glowing dimly. She'd have to find out.


	3. A Nightly Escapade

~  
The palace seemed to be a maze with countless rooms that came together to create the magnificent structure. The only way she could navigate the place was by memorizing pathways and alternate routes.... though her memory wouldn't prove that useful in this situation. The charm was taking her farther from the main palace to places that eluded her. She lands on a roof with a light thump, not to alert anyone. She slides her back against it to duck out a view. She's clad in dark clothes consisting of a hood and long sleeves keeping her hidden. She had borrowed it from the guards' barracks. She'll have to be quick.  
A line of servants had passed by with the leader banging a gong signaling curfew. She peeks over the roof, waiting for the guards to move positions for shift change. As her opportunity arises, she springs into action, jumping from the roof to the ground level. She moves swiftly across the courtyard, her heart racing with each step she took. The thought of being caught frightened her yet a small part of her was also excited. The empress slept with one of her concubines every night in a different room. Hopefully she was being led far far away from her. She could only imagine what her majesty's would do if she found out. Mostly worried for everyone else than herself. Yet this nightly escapade had ignited the fire for adventuring again.  
She glances back down at the charm in her palm as the glow gets brighter. Must be close. However, she stops her tracks when she hears the sound of footsteps. She hides behind a nearby wall. Her ears trained on the sound, recognizing it coming from the above. Small grunts and foot shifts signaling as they jumped from roof to roof. An assailant? Someone sneaking out like her? Her fingers graze the scabbard on her hip, lightly grasping the handle of her blade. She silences her breathing as the footsteps closer, coming almost right above her. The person finally leaps from the roof to the ground level, revealing themselves to her. Her eyes wide as she bites back a gasp. Standing in the court yard was a familiar raven haired freshmen concubine.  
What's he doing here?!  
A bright glow draws her attention to his hand, surprised to see a charm identical to her own in his palm. Except hers had an inverted pattern of his. He holds it up using it in a similar navigational fashion. Did Shen yue give him a similar charm? Was her own leading her to him or vice versa? What did this mean? Her own charm glows bright in response to his as his glows brighter. The glowing gives her hiding spot away. He turns to her, drawing out his sword.

''Show yourself!!''

She steps out from the wall with hands up. ''I mean you no harm'', she assures him as she slowly comes out of her hiding place and lowers her hood. His eyes wide as a look of recognition crosses his face. ''Princess'', he questions, lowering his sword. She shushes him with a finger on her lips. ''Please, call me Li '', she urges. He places his sword back in its scabbard tucked in the red ribbon around his waist. He looks shocked at her own charm in her hand. The charms had calmed down as they drew closer, stopping their glow entirely. ''Where did you get that charm'', they ask each other simultaneously. She giggles at the exchange finding it quite endearing while the boy did not look too impressed.  
Their close proximity gave her a better look at him. She couldn't deny he was quite handsome. His hair looked pretty silky, enough to run your fingers through. His skin appeared to be flawless like an oyster. The uniform did a poor job at covering him up (which was obviously never the intention) exposing how well built he was. What really caught her eye was a scar on his lower abdomen. He shuffles slightly under her gaze which brings her back to her senses as she quickly averts her eyes. She glances back at his face, noticing he looked uncomfortable which made her instantly feel guilty. ''I'm so so sorry'', she apologizes, ''I didn't mean to stare.'' He assures her it's fine but the look on his face didn't convince her. He looked slightly anxious, like he needed to be somewhere.  
She honestly didn't know what to say. Didn't know where to start. There was so much she wanted to tell him. I guess by answering his question. ''It was a gift from a dear friend'', she says,'' 7th court deity Shen yue ye''. The name lit no recognition on his face but Li did notice a sort of flicker in his eyes. He elaborated that he had also gotten his charm from a friend though she felt there was something off about the statement.  
''I think Shen yue left clues for us to discover something she wants us to know.''  
''Why me'', he questions.  
''It's because you're her-  
A scream echos out through the courtyard stealing their attention. The boy turns on his heel and sprints in the direction. Li follows suite, close behind. They were led to big large wooden doors, hearing muffled voices coming from behind them. Holes in the doors allowed the sound to escape. They silently stock toward the door, peering through a rather large hole. The interior looked to be of an old kitchen. Li was surprised to find three freshmen concubine hoarding around something. As she peered closer, she could distinguish a pair legs around the middle concubine.  
The legs were thrashing about wildly, the person connected to them was squirming, jolting the other concubines to grab his limbs to restrain him. In the squirmish , Li had caught sight of tuffs of blond hair and freckles. She recognized him from the freshmen concubine group earlier. Tears pricking his eyes. ''Will you stop screaming?! You're just wasting your breath '', the middle one complained,'' We sent the guards away. No one is coming to rescue you. It'll be easier if you just gave in, already. ''  
'' No! Please stop!! You can't do this to me!! I rather die than do this!!''  
What are they doing?! Then the boy continued to monologue on the rules of their world: women's superiority over men due to their magical abilities which allows them to protect the empires from its enemies with men who are incapable of magic who serve women as mana support for them. Li glowers at his words, hating how true the words have been. Not for long though. ''I just need your mana to empower myself. There is no question of my beauty but if I had stronger mana , I'd become the perfect heartthrob that not even the crown princess could resist and then she'd make me her future emperor'', he explains. Li gagged. ''You wouldn't even need to worry serving those barbarians in the military camp as you'll serve me as my servant'', he continued, grabbing the red ribbon around his waist, ''Hand me a blindfold.'' Li steps back ready to burst in and reveal herself to put a quick end to this. Then the boy grabs her shoulder and draws her attention around back.  
''I have an idea.''  
~

''Gary your size is like ten times smaller than ours!''

''How are you going to become the crown princess' concubine with such a size?''

The boy had found linen sheets and ox heads out in the back which allowed them to masquerade as demons. They had taken out their swords making quick work of their clothes terrifying the bullies. Not without slight jabs Gary's manhood. Li had to bite her lip to stifle an emerging cackle as Gary seemed to shrink more and more in embarrassment. Her partner decided to add on to the teasing, suggesting to fix the issue by removing the member entirely. He instantly takes off screaming, followed by his lackies. The duo takes off their heads when they run out of sight.  
''Princess?!..Hayate! Thank you. I would've been toast without you.''  
So that's his name. She side eyes him. In the whole situation, she never got to ask. The blonde boy spoke up again and explained that he sneaked out to find a midnight snack when he ran into those perverts. His stomach grumbles confirming his story as his cheeks go red. It tugs at her heart strings, prompting her to offer him her jerky head which he happily accepts. ''Thank you, princess'', he squeaks out shyly, chewing on the ox head. ''No problem but please call me Li '', she continues '', I don't know how you could eat it. It's quite tough to chew and pretty smelly.'' He explained that it was that it was better than what he ate in the living world due to his village going through a famine. He hoped that all his suffering would have ended in Phantom Paradise much to his disappointment. His story broke her heart.  
The boy is startled when Li suddenly grasps his hands. He almost drops his meal which Hayate, fortunately catching it. The boy is beet red from the gesture causing his freckles to stand out more. ''I'm sorry you experienced that...and even for your suffering now. I promise you, it will get better when I become empress'', she says with conviction. The boy gives her a small smile in gratitude. Hayate had a ghost of a smile of his own though is quickly removed when he notices transparent claws peak around her shoulder.  
''Look out!''

~

**Author's Note:**

> ~ Main Character Introduction:
> 
> Full name: Crown princess Li Jing Lai An Chu Divine Flower of phantom paradise.
> 
> Nick name : '' the lovely white lotus flower''
> 
> Age:17 years old
> 
> Family &Friends:  
> \- adoptive mother: Empress Madonna  
> -mother figures: Shen yue ye / Ji Ruqian  
> -childhood friend: Lady Sakurako
> 
> Background: She was found by Madonna and taken in as her daughter. She was raised primarily by Shen yue ye and Ji Ruqian acting as her main mother figures due to the Empress being very busy. She had only spending time with Madonna at mandatory dinners, celebrations, and birthdays. She had lived a pampered life which caused to be pretty sheltered and naïve due to being stuck at the castle on empress' orders. She was pretty smart for age akin to a child prodigy due to strict schooling under Ji Ruqian. She has this drive to learn fueled by her father gifting her various novels from different kingdoms.
> 
> As a child she was extremely curious; having a thirst for adventure with a tendency to speak her mind(got from Shen yue) which got her into trouble. Due to her naivety, she was easily fooled by people with not so good intentions. Ji Ruqian even had even scolded her to be wary but she hadn't heeded her. Then two events happen that change her forever. The naivety leaving her as she gets older and becomes more wary of people. She tends to put on bright and cherry disposition for everyone while remaining more quiet and introverted( keeps to herself) but would still act warm and friendly to everyone.


End file.
